Stuck in California
by princessjoelyn
Summary: The BSC is on another vaction, but this time they might not come back. The plane tickets are lost and everyone's fighting. My first fic. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

"Would you stop bothering me?" Claudia tried doing her homework. "I have a final due when we get back and I am not working on it during L.A."

"Sorry, Claudia. I am just so excited that we are going to Los Angeles tomorrow and-," Stacey dreamed.

"Yeah, Stacey, I know. Would you calm down? L.A. may be super cool but failing English isn't." Claudia exclaimed.

"Since when are you so concerned? You usually don't care about your grades." Stacey laughed.

"Maybe I do this time." Claudia shook her head.

"Claudia, you have a guest." Mimi knocked on Claudia's door.

"Come in,"

"Claudia, have you packed yet? Do you have the passports? How's your final going?" Kristy rushed.

"Don't worry, Kristy. I have everything under control. Everything, except my FINAL! I need to get this done, you guys. Please let me work."

"Fine," Kristy said, "MaryAnne will be over in fifteen minutes. She's going to come over to help you finish packing."

"Whatever," Claudia shook her head again. She blew the eraser marks on her paper. "Okay, I'm finished."

"Let's hear." Stacey suggested.

"No time, Stacey. I _do _need to****finish packing." Claudia rolled her eyes and pulled her black suitcase out from underneath her bed. "Well, I already have clothes. I just need to pack sunscreen, hats, sunglasses, bathing suits, shoes, sandals, and shower stuff. That's it."

MaryAnne came in. She smiled. "I brought over my luggage. Mimi said to leave it in the living room with Kristy's and Stacey's stuff. If you're not all ready packed I'd still be glad to help."

"Us too." Stacey offered for her and Kristy.

"Okay, then. I'll get shower stuff." Claudia said.

"I'll get your shoes and sandals." MaryAnne offered.

"I'll get sunscreen and hats." Kristy said.

"I'll get the rest." Stacey giggled.


	2. On An Airplane Again

"Wow. This airplane is so luxurious." Stacey opened her eyes real wide.

"Yeah, as long as Mr. Watson is paying for the tickets." Claudia chuckled.

"I guess so," Kristy crossed her arms.

"Would you four care for a drink?" The flight attendant asked politely.

"Cola," Claudia asked.

"Water, please," MaryAnne said.

"Same please," Stacey said.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Kristy exclaimed.

"Okay. Here you go." She handed the three drinks to Kristy to pass down the row.

They heard over a loud speaker, "We are about 1,367 miles from Los Angeles. It will be approximately two hours and fifteen minutes. The seatbelt light is off. Please stay buckled anyway. Thank you."

"Very professional." Claudia said.


	3. Hollywood, here we come!

They stepped of the airplane at 11:34 am at Los Angeles International Airport. Dawn and her Mother were at Gate 45 waiting for them.

When MaryAnne spotted them she ran up to them and shouted, "Oh, I missed you guys so much! How have you been?"

"We've been fine. Dawn's birthday just passed and she's been overly excited. She just turned six-teen and she is so eager to do everything." Dawn's Mother exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. We'll give you your presents at the Hotel. They're in our suitcases." MaryAnne said.

"Oh no! I think I forgot your present Dawn! I am so sorry!" Claudia rubbed her eyes and growled.

"That's okay, Claudia. I didn't need a present. It was already a present that I was going to see the Baby-Sitter's Club after a year. I missed you all so much!" Dawn grinned.

"Well, happy birthday anyway." Claudia smiled.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled back.

They all walked to the parking lot to get on a bus to the hotel.

"This vacation is gonna be so neat. I don't think I ever wan to go home!" Stacey said.

"Me neither." Kristy chuckled.

"Okay. We need to get off the bus at Overhill Dr. Oh, look out the window. There's Beverly Hills!" Dawn said.

"Cool! There's the Holiday Inn!" Kristy said.

"We won't be staying at that one, though." Dawn's Mother said.

In each room there were two queen size beds. They booked three rooms. MaryAnne and Kristy stayed in one. Dawn and her Mother stayed in another, and Claudia and Stacey stayed in the last one.


	4. The Very First Day

Kristy and MaryAnne were up before anyone else. The night before, they had all decided to meet in the hallway at nine o'clock.

"Good morning, BSC! Did everyone sleep well?" Mrs. S. asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

"Okay, great. The first place we'll be going to is the one and only DISNEYLAND!"  
She yelled.

"Cool." Kristy said.

"Awesome!" Stacey nodded her head.

"I've got my backpack. It has sunscreen, sunglasses, my visor-," Claudia said.

"Chill out, Claudia. It's L.A., not Africa!" Dawn rolled her eyes. They all giggled.

"Actually, Dawn, I hear it's supposed to be pretty hot today," Mrs. S. exclaimed. "Claudia's not being silly; she's just being prepared."

They took another bus to Disneyland and arrived there twenty minutes later.

"WOW. It is so amazing! I love it!" Claudia yelled.

"Oh, it brings back memories. MaryAnne, did you know that your Father and I once took our own vacation here when we were young?" Mrs. S. gazed.

MaryAnne just smiled.

"What ride should we go on first?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's here." Claudia shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't we get in the park and get a map first?" Mrs. S. smiled.

"Good idea," Stacey laughed.


	5. What Happened?

When they came back to the Hotel, everyone seemed to be mad at each other. Even Mrs. S. got mad at everyone.

MaryAnne cried as she heard everyone in the room where Dawn and her Mother were staying fighting.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked herself.

She picked up the phone and called her Father. "Dad, it's me MaryAnne."

"What's wrong, honey?" Mr. Spier seemed worried.

"We were at Disneyland and I accidentally made the BSC fight! It was my entire fault!"

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, it started when Dawn's Mother left her coat on a ride," she sobbed.

"Okay," Mr. Spier sniffed.

"I offered to go get and when I got there, it wasn't there."

"Oh, sweetie, it was just a coat." Mr. Spier said.

"No it wasn't, dad. It-it-it,"

"It what?"

"It had the plane tickets in it!"

"Oh, I see. Well, just calm down. Let me speak to Dawn's Mother."

"No, dad. They're all in the other room fighting. I don't want to go in there."

"Fine, what's the phone number to that room?"

"Uh," MaryAnne wiped her tears away, "554-9745. Promise me that you won't tell them I called you."

"Alright, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye," Mr. Spier said.

The phone rang in the other room two minutes later.

Stacey answered it, "What do you want?"

"Hi, Stacey, this is Mr. Spier. I called to see how things are going. Let me talk to Jane, uh, Dawn's Mother."

"JANE! COME ANSWER THE PHONE!" Stacey yelled through all the noise.

"Hello?!" Jane asked.

"Jane, how are things going? Stacey seems pretty bothered. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Fred." Jane told him everything that happened.

"Oh, my." Fred acted surprised.

They talked on the phone for an hour and had the plan.

"Listen up, girls," Jane yelled, "We're going to get to go home."

"We are?" Claudia worried.

"Yes. But we'll have to cut the trip a few days short."

The BSC sighed.

"Mr. Spier said he is going to pay online for our tickets home."

"Oh, you guys, I am so sorry for getting frustrated at you." Claudia shook her head as the rest of the club apologized to each other, except for MaryAnne who was in the other room listening and crying because she was so happy. She had saved the day, again. MaryAnne felt proud of herself and proud of her Father who had also saved the day.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: The BSC came back to Stoneybrook the next day as excited as ever, one because that they were back home, and two, because Dawn and her Mother had decided to stay for the next couple years and would have there stuff flown over in an airplane. They hadn't gone on another trip in a long time. A _real_ long time.


End file.
